Suite Life on Campuses
by YOLO4LOVE
Summary: Cody and Bailey find out about there own little miracle. The gang all end up in Boston but at different Colleges. This fanfic follows Cody, Bailey, Woody, Zack, and London, but mostly follows Bailey and Cody. They all have to learn how to juggle life at college. Sorry about the bad summary, but if you like Cailey PLEASE READ! I am going to have a lot of chapters on this.
1. Is it a miracle?

An hour after Graduation

Bailey went back to her room and waited for London to come back for her last suitcase. When London finally came back Bailey had been laying o her bed exhausted.

"London, I need to talk to about something"

"What is it Bailey?"

"Well… um my period has been kind of late."

"Why does that mater?" London said with her usual puzzled look.

"It's 4 day's late."

"Oh. Um have you and Cody…"

"Yeah." Bailey confessed.

"Well, my daddy sent me some pregnancy test. Would you like to check?"

"Yes please, and why did he send them?"

"He just wanted to check."

London handed Bailey a test. Bailey took it and headed to the bathroom.

"Fuck!" Bailey stormed at of the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

"What does it say?" Bailey handed her the test.

"Your pregnant?!"

"Yeah." Bailey put her hands over her mouth, tears rolling down her eyes.

"What are you going to tell Cody?"

"I don't know. I mean I have time to tell him, right?"

London's phone vibrated, and she picked it up.

"Uh you might not have that much time."

"What do you mean?" Bailey questioned. As if on queue Bailey's phone rang.

"Hey Bailey." It was Cody.

"Hi Cody what's up." She tried to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Well, I have to catch a plain to Boston in about 30 minutes."

"Oh, okay. I'll miss you."

"Bye honey."

"Bye."

Bailey hung up the phone, and slid to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell him?" London questioned.

"I can't tell him over the phone that he is going to be a father!"

"Well I could take you to Boston in my privet jet, I'm heading there anyway."

"Thank you so much London. That would be the nicest thing you had ever done for me,"

"Don't say I didn't do you any favors."

On the flight they talked about what they were going to do over the summer. London was going to go shopping, and Bailey was going to go home, and hang out with Cody. They also talked about their amazing 3 years on the SS Tipton.

When they finally arrived they went straight to the Tipton Hotel.

"So this is the famous Tipton." Bailey said.

"Yep."

"Theirs Zack."

Bailey walked up to Cody's twin brother.

"Hey Zack."

"Hi Bailey! What are you doing here?" he beamed.

"She's here to tell Cody she's pregnant with his child." London intervened.

"What!? Congarts!" Zack exclaimed.

"London, no one was supposed to now in till I told Cody."

"Oops."

"Where is he anyway?"

"He's coming in right now."

Bailey turned around to see Cody walking in. She almost lost her train of thought, which only he could do to her.

"Hey Bailey!" He rushed over, picked her up and spun her around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have decided to not go to Yale."

"Bailey we talked about this."

"I know but something changed my mind… actually someone changed my mind."

"Who is he or she?"

"Actually I don't know what gender he or she is."

"How do you not know?" Cody asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well actually at the moment she is a she, but the x chromosome could kick in making she a he."

"Wait tell me if I am wrong, but are you pregnant?"

"Yes." Bailey started to sob, and Cody took her in his arms, and kissed her head.


	2. Happy in your arms

"It's going to be alright." Cody said soothingly. It broke his heart to see Bailey cry.

"I just d-d-don't know what were going to do." Bailey wept. Cody caressed her back.

"Cody I'm not ready for this. I can't have this baby." Cody knew it was going to come to this. He didn't like the idea, but they weren't ready. This was hard decision for Bailey to make.

"Let's go up stairs, and check on my computer for a doctor who does abortions." Bailey took her head off of Cody's chest, and he wiped her eyes.

When they got to their room, Carrie and Zack were waiting for them.

"I'm not sure if I should congratulate you guys or not." Carrie wondered.

"Don't worry mom were not going to have the child. Were just going to look up some abortion doctors."

"I'm so sorry guys." Carrie said with a sad expression. "By the way I know a doctor who can do that." Carrie handed Cody a piece of paper with a number on it. Cody dialed the number, and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, I'm calling to make an appointment for Bailey Pigget."

"Yes tomorrow at 2:15 works for us. Thank you."

There was a long silence after Cody hung up the phone.

"On the bright side Woody just got excepted to the university of Massachusetts, which is not to far from where London and I are going."

"Where are you and London going?" Bailey asked.

"To Boston community college."

"Bailey you are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need." Carrie proclaimed.

"Thank you so much."

A little while later everyone headed off to bed. Bailey slept with Cody. She had a dream about her, Cody and the baby. It was a nice dream in till she woke up with a horrible feeling of needing to vomit. She rushed out of the room and straight to the bathroom. Cody felt her get up and headed in her direction. When he got there he saw bailey leaning over the toilet filled with vomit, and her holding her stomach. He noticed she was speaking.

"It's okay I know you don't feel good right now, but mommy's here." Cody rushed to her side and took her in his arms.

"It's like the baby now's what's going to happen today." Bailey weeped. She leaned over the toilet and vomited again.

"It's okay it's just morning sickness." Cody said in his most soothing voice.

"Cody, we can't abort the baby, he or she is are." Cody leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They didn't notice that Carrie and Zack were watching in till Carrie let out a sigh of relief, and Zack exclaimed yes.


	3. A nice suprise

Carrie in the lobby that same day

"I'm gonna be a grandmother, I'm gonna be a grandmother, I'm gonna be…" Carrie cut of as he saw mr. Mosbey, and miss Tutweiller walk through the front doors of the Tipton. "Hello mr. Mosbey, and congratulations on your engagement." "Why thank you Carrie, but what is this about you being a grandmother? Did Zack get one of his many, many, many girlfriends pregnant?" "Actually Mosbey, Zack did not, but Bailey is pregenant with Cody's child." Carrie announced. "That's shocking considering it was Cody, and Bailey. I mean you would think they would be the last people to do something like that." Said miss tutweiller.

Zack, Woody, and London at a café near the Tipton.

"I still can't believe Bailey's pregnant." Woody sighed. "I thought Zack would be the one accidently getting a girl pregnant." London confessed. "Hey!" "What you have had more Girlfriends then I have had boyfriends, and that's saying something." "By the way, wood chuck how did you get into UM, and London and I didn't?" Zack said to change the subject. "Well I actually tried to work in school, London would put makeup or money on paper, and you Zack you did nothing." "You have got a point."

Cody was in his room getting dressed for tonight. Bailey, London, Zack, Woody, and him were going to have dinner at the restaurant in the Tipton. He put on a grey shirt, and of jeans. He walked out of his room to see Bailey, and Zack waiting for him.

"It's about time, I mean how long does a man tae to get ready." They walked out the door and headed to the restaurant.

London, and Woody were already sitting down at the table when they got there. "Oh my god, I haven't seen you 3 here in a long time." It was Patrick a snotty waiter, that London, Zack, and Cody knew. "Thank god I'm not your waiter." "Yeah thank god, we wouldn't want to be bored to death." Zack shot back. Patrick. Patrick scolded at Zack, and walked away. "He's still as bitchy as ever." London commented. They all picked up a menu, and started deciding what they were going to eat. "Woody when do you start college at UM?" Bailey asked. "September the 5th. "Cool." "Guys I have got a surprise for you." London said excitedly. "Is it a sports car?" Zack asked hopefully. "No, but I did get us a 2 week stay in Tahiti!" She exclaimed. "Wow London that's awesome!" They all said at once. "Don't mind me asking, but why?" Woody asked. "Well I just thought we should have one last adventure before we all go to college." "That's so sweet London." Bailey said. They talked, some more, and ate their dinner. Not knowing what the next day would bring.


End file.
